transiens AMNESIA
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Dietrich a reçu un ordre vague, qu'il a suivi sans discuter... mais jamais il ne se serait douter de l'aventure dans laquelle ça l'embarquerait. Encore une autre fic centrée sur notre marionnettiste préféré Classé M parce que vous savez ce que j'aime faire avec lui


**PrOlOgUe**

Rouge. Il voyait du rouge tout autour de lui. Le rouge du soleil couchant, le rouge du feu qui se répandait sur la ville, le rouge du sang des victimes du combat qu'il continuait à livrer depuis les ombres. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire exactement, mais ce n'était pas grave.

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent soudain de sa cachette, et Dietrich se lécha les lèvres, un sourire sadique et amusé sur le visage, en décidant de se déplacer un peu. S'en tenant aux ombres, il se déplaça rapidement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible et en restant acroupi. Il navigua un peu au travers des ruines, puis colla son dos à une colonne en comptant les secondes. Un impact sourd, des hurlements de surprise et de douleur, des coups de feu, puis plus rien. Il retint un fou rire alors que sa marionette passa silencieusement à côté de lui, couverte de sang, en sal état, mais toujours fonctionnelle. Ces abrutis du Vatican ne faisaient vraiment pas le poids face à lui!

Après quelques secondes de plus à admirer son oeuvre, il se redressa et décida de partir à la recherche des autres hommes du Vatican qui avaient pris la ville d'assaut. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu de directives claires de la part d'Isaak, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir. Tranquillement, mais tout de même alerte, Dietrich parcourut les rues de la ville en ruines et en feu, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Quand Isaak lui avait dit de prendre possession de la ville, il s'était vraiment demandé ce que le Magicien avait en tête. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas cherché à discutter et il était parti sur-le-champ. Prendre le contrôle de tous les villageois avait été facile, quoique un peu plus long qu'il l'avait prévu au départ. Les gens ne s'étaient douté de rien en le voyant arriver, simple voyageur, et quand ils ont accepté de l'héberger, ils avaient en fait signé leur arrêt de mort.

Il avait travaillé diligemment, prenant son temps pour bien faire les choses. En trois jours, même les vermines étaient sous son contrôle. Le cinquième jour, des agents du Vatican sont arrivés. Apparemment ils avaient reçu un message anonyme comme quoi des Methuselahs comptaient utiliser la ville comme cachette en vue d'attaquer le Vatican, et que les pauvres villageois leur serviraient de bétail, en quelque sorte. Ils n'y avaient pas vraiment cru, mais ils ont voulu enquêter quand même, juste au cas.

Le premier groupe en reconnaissance n'a jamais quitté la première maison dans laquelle ils ont "enquêté". Suite à leur disparition, d'autres sont venus, en plus grand nombre, convaincus que des Methuselahs étaient responsables. Quand l'AX et l'Inquisition sont arrivés, plusieurs jours plus tard, Dietrich avait déjà une vingtaine de morts à son actif et personne ne se doutait qu'il était le responsable. Mais les deux forces principales du Vatican ne sont pas dupes.

En à peine une journée, les villageois avaient pratiquement tous été éradiqués, la ville était démolie et brûlait, mais Dietrich avait encore l'avantage. Le Marionettiste n'avait pas encore été repéré. Ils croyaient à un enchantement, à un poison, mais ils ne se doutaient pas des fils qui dirigeaient la danse.

Quand leurs agents vaincus "disparus" quelques jours plus tôt se mirent à réapparaître et à les attaquer, ils étaient complètement désorientés. Mais maintenant les forces envoyées étaient presque épuisées, et les marionettes de Dietrich étaient presque toutes hors d'usage. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Isaak, de Contra Mundi ou de qui que ce soit d'autre dans l'Orden.

Alors qu'il allait tourner un coin, une de ses marionettes vola devant lui et alla se fracasser contre un mur tenant à peine debout, terminant de le faire s'écrouler. Dietrich recula rapidement de quelques pas, mais un agent de l'AX défonça la fenêtre juste derrière lui. La roulade qu'il effectua pour éviter le premier coup était purement chanceuse. Ses grands yeux couleur café s'agrandirent alors que le colosse devant lui l'attaqua à nouveau. Cette fois marionettenspieler tira rapidement le corps de sa marionette pour se protéger et essaya de prendre ses jambes à son coup, un repli stratégique.

Alors qu'il allait se glisser derrière un mur, il figea. Là, devant lui, se dressait nul autre qu'Isaak, qui lui souriait de ce sourire sadique. Mais avant que Dietrich puisse réagir, une douleur lui assaillit l'arrière du crâne, puis toute la tête, et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de percuter le sol et que son monde tourne au noir fut Isaak, le sourire aux lèvres, la main levée comme pour lui faire aurevoir... Et puis plus rien. La noirceur, l'abysse... le néan.


End file.
